1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image processor and an image processing method.
2. Related Art
JP2009-25862A describes an image processor that detects an edge value for each pixel in an input image and changes a filter to apply among multiple enhancement filters depending on the detected edge value. JP2009-25862A further describes an image is smoothed first and then edge value detection is performed, so as to achieve reliable edge value detection with little effect of noise.